


[妈舞]伏笔

by Yexiyan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 13:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yexiyan/pseuds/Yexiyan





	[妈舞]伏笔

（中）

两个少年的恋爱是非常直接的，甚至可以用奔放来形容。把每天的见面地点改到陈昭宇家里后，两个人就过上了没羞没躁的生活。

黄梓化身大号树袋熊，在七月份没有空调的房间里，整个人挂在陈昭宇身上。闷热的天气里两人肌肤相亲起了不少汗，接触时能感受到对方皮肤上的汗水，可惜恋爱中的人是没有脑子的，一边嫌弃黏糊糊一边继续往对方身上蹭。

他们去剪了头发，陈昭宇染了个蓝紫色骚里骚气的发色，用他的话说是“换了个身份要换个新发型”。黄梓光明正大地搬了凳子坐在网吧前台用另一台电脑跟陈昭宇双排。某日网吧老板来视察，看见这个场景惊呼“现在年轻人怎么这么gay”。

三更半夜在没人的巷子里牵手，两个半大男孩追着打闹，然后躲进某个拐角偷偷交换一个亲吻。每天下午陈昭宇在豆腐渣工程里练跑酷，规定时间内跑完就能得到一个来自黄梓的亲亲抱抱。

那一片未建成的楼成为他们最好的约会地点。两个人在楼里玩幼稚得要死的捉迷藏，没有找到对方的人要接受惩罚，当天晚上陈昭宇额头上贴着“崩溃”两个字的贴纸坐在网吧前台。偶尔有小混混在这约架，陈昭宇就拉着黄梓躲在一边偷看。两人买了一堆零食坐在某个死角，一边啃着鸡翅一边听陈昭宇现场解说。

热恋时无论做什么都是开心的。哪怕什么都不做，两个人躺在床上聊一天都会觉得过得特别充实。

 

暑假过去一半黄梓才想起来自己还有暑假作业，把一堆作业本和试卷搬到了陈昭宇家，极不情愿地打开了本子趴在桌上写，还要求陈昭宇在一边陪着。

被两个风扇围绕还拿着把扇子坐在黄梓旁边的紫发少年怎么看怎么像个丫鬟，看着趴在桌上撅着个嘴的自己男朋友，忍不住用扇子拍他脑袋，“赶紧写作业。”

“我不想写啊。”黄梓瘫成个死鱼样，说话都拖着长音，“作业好多好难写啊……我写不下去啦……”

 

“不想写也得写啊，你不开学啦？”陈昭宇伸手揉黄梓头发，揉到一手的汗。被两个风扇围着吹的小胖墩还是热出了一身的汗，偏偏还不肯回家吹着空调写，陈昭宇心疼得不行又拿他没办法，只能自己拼手速给他扇扇子。

他俯下身凑过去给小男朋友一个轻吻，顺便咬了口饱满的嘴唇，离开的时候自己反倒有些依依不舍。他舔了舔唇，看着追上来的黄梓一扇子拍到他脸上，“写作业！你不是说你是学霸吗？给我看看你学霸的样子。”

被一巴掌扇回去的学霸委屈地拿起笔，勉强写了几个字，非常夸张地叹了口气，脸上写满了“我不开心快来哄我”。

陈昭宇忍不住笑出声，把凳子挪到黄梓身边，把小胖子圈到自己怀里，明明热得不行两个人还是要腻在一起，然后捏了把小肉脸，“好啦，现在可以写了吧？”

达成所愿的黄梓笑得开心，美滋滋地在陈昭宇脸上亲了一大口，终于是拿起笔认真地写起了作业。

事实证明黄梓说自己是学霸并不是吹嘘，进入状态后仿佛与世隔绝，身边陈昭宇撑着半边脸看了他起码半个小时都没有任何反应。

收回目光的陈昭宇甩了甩已经麻了的手，不想打扰黄梓，于是拿起黄梓的英语作业随意翻看。作为一个只有初中学历的学渣，他看着密密麻麻的英文单词只觉得头皮发麻，翻了两页就赶紧放到一边。

虽然只是高一的作业，但对于陈昭宇这个初中都是勉强毕业的小混混来说已经是天书了。他翻了几本作业本，又瞥了眼试卷，带着一身的鸡皮疙瘩把书扔到一边，重新拿起手机。

 

“所以，他不是本地人？”

名叫唐诗的副所长听完对面民警的话后，慢悠悠地嘬了口手里的热茶，表情看不出是喜是忧。

这位民警是所里管档案的，在这干了许多年了，也是本地人，因此对各种情况都很熟悉。捧着副所长递的茶，乐呵呵地报备自己知道的所有，“可不是嘛。那小子是五年前来的，还不到十三岁，上初二。来的时候可威风了，坐着大奔来的，还是两辆！好几个穿西装的男人送他过来，入学手续都是男人办的，租的也是这最好的房子，但是好像把他安顿好就走了。”

在民警的讲述里，少年是在五年前的夏天来到的这个小镇。刚到的时候很是张扬，开着豪车，住的也是最好的房子，然而护送他来的男人在做好一切后就离开了。只是有一点很奇怪，少年虽然住得很好，进入的却是这里最差的学校。小地方并非没有好初中，少年却上了一个差生横行的烂学校。

刚开始的少年看起来特别腼腆，留着厚重的刘海，笑起来很害羞。偶尔有好事的大妈故意调戏少年，都会被红着的脸逗得前仰后合。这样的印象直到开学后，在校门口，被人围堵的少年撂倒了找他麻烦的小混混。不到十三岁的男生脸色凶得吓人，手里抓着个七彩斑斓的脑袋一下一下往墙角砸。小混混满脸是血，挣扎不开，连喊都喊不出来。周围围了一圈学生家长和老师，没有一个人敢上去阻止。直到警察到了，掰着手强行把两人分开。

打那以后再没有人敢逗弄少年，他也因为这件事被警局重点盯了几年。直到初中毕业，少年不再上高中，退了租的房子住到他经常玩极限运动的鬼楼去，人们看少年的目光才渐渐正常了起来。

听完民警的讲述，翘着腿坐在办公椅里的副所长皱着眉抽了口烟，面容隐藏在电子烟浓厚的烟雾里。

 

陈昭宇醒的时候，发现原本对着黄梓的两个风扇全都朝着自己，黄梓本人坐在他旁边玩手机，一只手还抓着扇子在他背后给他扇风。

粗略看了一眼，桌上摊开的本子是密密麻麻的黑色字迹，作业本已经写了一半，几张试卷也写完了叠在一边。他暗暗佩服学霸的做事效率，张开手接住了朝自己扑过来的小男友，抓着他拿扇子的手揉着，在他头顶亲了几下。

黄梓窝在陈昭宇怀里，一边享受着按摩服务，用另一边手玩着手机。陈昭宇低头看见他手机屏幕上都是冒着红油的火锅图片，瞬间明白了，“晚上想吃火锅？”

黄梓点头，于是他捏了捏自己男友的小胖脸，又拍拍他肚皮，“好，你等我去洗个脸，我们去吃火锅。”

“不在店里吃。”黄梓回头看他，凑过去在他下巴啄了一口，“咱们自己做。”

不顾陈昭宇张大了嘴一脸想不通的表情，黄梓已经从他怀里钻出来哼着歌准备出门。紫发少年捂着脸在原地想了一会，最终还是无奈的去找钱包。

他们在市场买了火锅底料和想吃的东西。一楼本来就是用来聚会的，锅和调料都很齐全。只是这地方没有空调，在这种室内温度在33到35度的天气里，吃火锅怕是要把自己热死。

只是陈昭宇向来不会拒绝黄梓的要求。身边的小胖子正拿着两包火锅底料纠结买哪个，嘴边徘徊了一路的“我们别自己做了去外面吃吧”始终没说出口。最后他还是认命地陪黄梓买了一堆东西，做好了吃到热死的准备。

把楼上两个风扇也搬下来，加上下面原有的两个，一共四个风扇把他们围在中间。因为心疼自家宝宝热得出了一身汗，一回来陈昭宇就推他上楼冲澡，自己在下面洗好菜摆好炉子，只等水开的时候黄梓才擦着头发下来。

“哎哟陈昭宇很厉害嘛，没有我自己都搞定了。”黄梓坐到沙发上，把自己摆到风扇前面，拿了筷子就要捞吃的，被陈昭宇一锅盖挡开了。

“水都没开呢你要吃什么？黄梓你怎么一点常识都没有的。”

他拿过黄梓扔在一边的毛巾，分开双腿跪坐在他腿上给他擦头发，顺便挡住锅里升起的热气。于是黄梓的视线便对准了他，天气热，他们都没穿上衣。黄梓凑过去咬了咬他胸前那两粒小东西，随即被自己男朋友一毛巾勒住了脖子。

他们在沙发上闹起来，手脚缠绕到一起，像两条小狗似的撕咬啃抓，在彼此身上留下了不少印记。气氛正好时又默契的停下，最终的那件事他们都没有准备好。

黄梓盘腿坐在沙发上，陈昭宇搬了个小凳子坐在他对面，给他涮火锅。嘴上再怎么怼怎么黑，该宠的时候陈昭宇还是不含糊的。

两个男生买了一堆的肉，陈昭宇把第一勺放到黄梓碗里，顺便从最上面夹了一块到自己嘴里，又坐回去给他烫鸭肠。

隔着水蒸气看见对面少年的头发因为掉色显得有些泛绿光。黄梓想笑，又觉得这样不好，于是憋住了，张嘴接住陈昭宇夹过来的鸭肠。

大了两岁的那位抽烟喝酒百无禁忌，管男朋友却是很严格。控制玩游戏的时间，监督他写作业，不许他跟自己学。黄梓软磨硬泡撒泼打滚卖萌耍赖都用上了，陈昭宇才答应买一瓶啤酒。然后给自己倒了满满一纸杯，给黄梓只倒了一点点。

黄梓一口喝完了那一点点酒，低头看着自己的小肚腩，一层层叠成了双层游泳圈，他用手捏着，叹了口气。然而减肥的念头还没起来，就被陈昭宇抬着下巴又塞下一大口肉。

少年刘海下的双眼带着笑意，一手给他喂吃的一手还垫在他下巴上怕酱料滴了，是标准的给孩子喂饭的姿势。那一瞬间黄梓觉得陈昭宇帅极了，虽然这帅气衬托得他更像个智障宝宝。下一秒他看到陈昭宇脖子上的痣，于是帅气变成了性感，嘴里的肉突然变得好辣，辣得他口干舌燥。

饲养员陈昭宇完全不知道自己被人yy了一番，坐回去给自己喂了几口吃的，喝了口酒，照例嘲讽了几句。黄梓没仔细听，反正大体意思绝对是“宝宝你别想着减肥了你减不掉的”。

在这个四个风扇都无法消除闷热的夜晚，即将十六岁的天才少年妈妈的大开始正视一些东西，那些他在潜意识里特意忽视掉的东西。

比如陈昭宇的身份。他不是本地人，这是毋庸置疑的。陈昭宇身上没有本地人的气质，那种小乡镇居民特有的麻木和刻薄。他明显也是在优越家境里长大的，有着良好的教养，那么他为什么到这里来？为什么在这里待了五年？陈昭宇身上有很多谜团，虽然这些东西在黄梓看来并不重要，他从来不在意陈昭宇的过去，他更在乎他们的未来。

暑假两个月，不管他再怎么拖，九月一号一定是要在教室里的，所以两个人要异地恋吗？他才高一，还有那么多年，难道要每个寒暑假回来跟陈昭宇见面吗？他的男朋友没有学历，没有手艺，以后怎么办？去城里打工吗，还是继续读个高中，或者就这样当网管和酒吧歌手过一生。

当他认真地思考以后，才发现有那么多东西都是不确定的。

“妈妈的大！”他被陈昭宇吼回了现实世界。大了两岁的男朋友弯着腰在他面前，一手在他肩上抓着晃了晃，不明白他为什么突然发呆，“你怎么了？想什么呢饭都不吃了。”

“陈昭宇。”他抓住对方的手臂，抬起头问他，“暑假结束我回去了，你怎么办？”

陈昭宇的脸色有一瞬间变得不自然，被黄梓眼尖的捕捉到。然而下一秒他就坐了回去，把自己掩盖在水蒸气铺开成的雾里，用故作开心的语气说：“那我就在这等你回来呀。你不会以为我会变心吧？放心吧我才没那么见异思迁处处留情两面三刀……”

“那我要是不回来呢？”黄梓不肯放过他，“难道我们只能在寒暑假见面吗？而且我不可能每个学期都来这边。我以后大学要是去了外地，或者直接在外地工作了，你准备怎么办？”

良久的沉默后，陈昭宇很尴尬的笑了笑，“你怎么想得那么远啊宝宝……我还没想那么远……”

“那我们说最近的。还有不到一个月我就要去学校了，难道我开学后的四个月你都不准备再跟我见面了吗？”

“……”

中间的火锅还在咕噜咕噜冒着泡，在陈昭宇的沉默中黄梓读懂了他的回答，这让他非常失望。他低头看着陈昭宇给他夹的满满一碗肉，叹了口气，抓过酒瓶给自己倒了满满一杯酒，一口喝完后沉默地埋头吃饭。

陈昭宇也叹了口气，继续给他夹肉。面容隐藏在升腾的水蒸气后，看不清表情。

直到锅里的东西都吃得差不多了，酒也被喝完，陈昭宇站起身，看着对面已经醉倒在沙发上的黄梓。小朋友酒量本来就差，更何况又喝了大半瓶啤酒，他俯身下去，黄梓嘴里含含糊糊念的全是他的名字。

这个人似乎只有这一种发酒疯的方式。喝醉了往旁边一倒，心里梦里全是陈昭宇。

他盯着黄梓看了好一会，伸出手把小胖墩的脸揉成各种形状。醉晕过去的人毫无反应，任由男朋友把自己搓扁揉圆。

陈昭宇看着自己手心里变形的脸蛋，忍不住笑出声。笑了一会他又叹了口气，十分无奈地摇摇头。

把不省人事的黄梓弄回床上废了陈昭宇不少力气。小胖墩是真的胖，看起来软乎乎的，抱着却是真实的重。

把风扇搬回楼上，又把锅碗瓢盆都洗了，陈昭宇站在阳台上拿扇子给自己扇风，额头一抹都是厚厚的一层汗。他去冲了个凉水澡，看看时间也该去上班了，又看看床上依旧昏迷的黄梓，终于意识到该给副所长叔叔打个电话，告诉他可爱的侄子今晚怕是回不去了。

“好的，麻烦你今晚照顾他了。”唐诗挂了电话，看着手里假得明显的陈昭宇的资料档案，面色凝重。

这一晚陈昭宇睡得并不安稳，尤其是当他三点钟回到家后，发现原本在桌上的半包烟出现在垃圾桶里——这说明黄梓醒过了。他不知道智障宝宝为什么不回家，但他知道自己为什么下了班后还在外面磨蹭了一个小时才回来。把自己洗干净放上床，平躺的姿势可谓僵硬，这是他跟黄梓第一次在同一张床上过夜，可他小心翼翼仿佛自己在做贼。

酒精的作用让他昏昏欲睡，朦胧中有人翻身搂住了他，大腿搭在他身上。

第二天的黄梓和平时没什么两样，他越是平静越是让陈昭宇感到恐慌。妈妈的大看起来大大咧咧，其实看得比谁都清楚。十五岁的小少年自己有一套处理事情的方法，不够成熟但可见睿智。当他打起自己的小算盘，谁都不知道他接下来要做什么。

相反的，陈昭宇虽然也看得通透，可他处理事情的方法是把一切都埋在心里，像鸵鸟一样躲着。

聪明的智障宝宝果然改变了策略。他不知道陈昭宇为什么留下来，但他能让陈昭宇自己主动出去。

黄梓出身军警世家，家里好几个长辈都是身担要职，因此他上的也是数一数二的国际学校，身边同学不是官二代就是富二代，一个个长得好又有钱成绩还高得吓人。这群少年出身比别人高一个档次，智商也不比常人差，是真正的天之骄子。

他们这群在“上流社会”里长大的孩子，见到的好东西多了去了，黄梓天天拉着自己男朋友讲，希望他能被这些庸俗的物质所吸引，跟自己到大城市里去。

在黄梓的考量里，他还是偏向于让陈昭宇继续读书。毕竟当个保安还要中专学历呢，一个初中毕业的小混混能干什么。

于是他着重卖力于向陈昭宇介绍自己的学校。比如自己那个拿着旗子当教鞭的班主任，课讲得非常好题永远压不准；比如在周会上光明正大带节奏的校长和教导主任。还有仗着家长是班主任在班里作威作福的柴犬，还有隔壁班刚从东北转学过来的腮帮教教主。他倒是不怕陈昭宇觉得烦，毕竟他男朋友最大的优点就是脾气好，会安安静静听你说完，还会跟你讨论哪个老师最不好惹。

陈昭宇在半个月内迅速了解了自己小男友的生活圈。他的朋友，老师，同学，经常去哪玩，哪里的游戏机最好，哪家电影院环境最棒，陈昭宇都记下了。只是当黄梓问起他的看法时，又总是顾左右而言他，像只乌龟一样又缩回壳里。

两三次的试探后，黄梓就有些不耐烦了。再怎么成熟睿智也只是十五岁的小男生，耐心有限，更何况是从小被人宠着长大的，能耐心等半个月已经很不错了。他跟陈昭宇大吵了几架，对方当然是骂不过他，只能蹲在家门口抽烟。黄梓看着陈昭宇蹲在太阳底下抽烟的背影，又生气又心疼，那一刻他觉得自己像个农村泼妇，只会插着腰跟自家男人无理取闹。

就这样一个追一个躲的拖到了八月底，直到三十一号黄梓才不得不收拾东西回家。厚着脸皮让唐诗订了最晚一班的车票，叔侄俩在客车站，黄梓还在磨蹭着不肯上车，唐诗一巴掌就往他背上扇，“看什么呢，赶紧上车了。”

黄梓昨晚跟陈昭宇又吵了一架，是他们在一起之后吵得最凶的一次。他掀翻了客厅的桌子，陈昭宇抽了满满一烟灰缸的烟，最后他踢开破落的木门离开了陈昭宇家里，没有回头。

耍狠耍得很帅，回到自己家里后抱着膝盖难过了一晚上。黄梓实在想不明白陈昭宇为什么不肯跟他走，他男朋友在这无亲无故，到底有什么能让他死心塌地赖在这里不走。他气陈昭宇不听他的话不争气，气得恨不得把那只白头蛤打一顿，可转念一想他明天就要走了，有可能接下来四五个月都见不到陈昭宇，又难过得什么气都生不起来。

第一次谈恋爱就要面对分离的小男生纠结了一整晚，直到太阳出来了才迷迷糊糊睡过去，然而没睡多久就被自己叔叔提溜起来，梦游似的收拾行李，然后被送到车站。直到拿着车票要上车了，黄梓才反应过来自己要走了，他还没好好跟陈昭宇道别，他昨天才跟陈昭宇吵了架，陈昭宇说了要送他也没有来。

直到客车发车，黄梓依旧没在人群中看到陈昭宇。被唐诗推着上了车，车子发动的那一刻黄梓差点哭出来。

大巴车慢慢远离小镇，三个小时后会停在市中心的客运站。这个小乡镇一天就几趟车，来回基本上要一天的时间，下午五点之后就没有车再能到这里来。接下来的一整个学期都见不到陈昭宇了，再也没人能给他唱歌陪他打天梯毫无怨言地听他使唤了。

想到这的小胖子眼泪差点夺眶而出。微信消息这时响了，他吸了吸鼻子，拿出手机。

置顶消息里是陈昭宇给他发的图片，一个站在客运站门口东张西望一脸茫然的黄梓，角度明显是偷拍的，不知道拍照的人藏在哪个角落里。

图片后又是一条文字消息，简简单单“智障宝宝”四个字，还配了个很嘲讽的微笑。

黄梓瞬间破涕为笑，在手机上狠狠戳了几下，一只怒吼的小恐龙出现在聊天界面上。


End file.
